I Loved and I Lost You
by AnimeFan197
Summary: It all happened so fast... "Hey, Kaoru," He was walking one moment, and cradling his brother in his arms in the next. "I'm a bad person, aren't I?"


**This is from my WattPad account, so be sure to go check that out as well: DemonicBitch**

It happened so fast.. so so fast.

He was walking with Kaoru one second, they both were telling jokes and leaning on eachother playfully; and the next second he saw headlights coming his direction and being pushed out of the way.

He watched as Kaoru smiled up at him with blood coming down his chin, his right side torn and shredded up with a few bruises here and there from when he went flying across the road. When the driver realised what he had done, he instantly got out of the car.

"Call 119!" Hikaru screamed at him. The man began to stutter as he got his phone out from his pocket.

"Don't you mean 110?!"

"No you idiot! He's fucking bleeding on the road! Call an ambulance!" He cried as tears fell down his face. He leaned over and hugged Kaoru to his chest.

"Remember what... I told you?" Kaoru asked, shutting out the other noises of the man calling an ambulance.

"Baka! Don't talk so casually!" Hikaru sobbed. His tears staining Kaoru's shirt.

The streetlight shone down on the two twins as the older of the two cried and the younger laughed lightly, stroking Hikaru's cheek.

"I told you... to look out for cars. You were too *cough* busy looking at *cough* me.." this made Hikaru cry harder.

"It didn't mean you had to push me out of the way! I'm older! I'm meant to protect you! Doshite?!" He screamed as he rested Kaoru's head on his right cheek.

"Please. don't cry, Hika." Kaoru smiled sadly.

"Kao! Kao! You're not gonna die! I promise you that!" He rocked back and forth with his brother in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Promise?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded.

"I promise!"

He promised... he promised he wouldn't let his brother die.. and he broke his promise. Hikaru kneeled by Kaoru's side of their bed. He silently cried.

"I loved and I loved." He sobbed. "and I lost you..."

[flashback]

 _Hey, Kaoru_

Hikaru walked along the path with a bit of spring in his step, skipping.

"I wonder what Kao wants for dinner.. maybe Italian.. He likes that." **(it's true)** He asked himself. Whenever he was away from his brother for too long, Kaoru would always take it emotionally. He loved that about his brother. Kaoru was always the cool and collected one, while Hikaru was the one he had to calm with a sly smile, so it was rare for Kaoru to show his true emotions. Skipping into the house (well more like mansion) he passed some maids on the way, waving at them. He walked into the bedroom he shared with his younger brother, instead of seeing the calm face of his twin.

 _Am I a bad person?_

"I'm h-" he saw a hunched figure sitting on the bed crying. He ran over to his brother to comfort him.

"Hika... I had a bad dream." He cried as he clung to his brother. He looked up at Hikaru's face. "I had a dream that you never came back home... The maids brought your body in.. but you didn't move at all. You were so cold. I thought-I thought you had disappeared again.. I.."

"Don't cry, Kao." He caressed his younger brother's face in a gentle manner. "I'm here with you." He smiled at his younger crying brother. "I'm home."

Home...

 _Kaoru, I..._

"Hika..." He looked up at Hikaru with teary eyes. Hikaru smiled down at him. Kaoru smiled too. "Welcome home, Hikaru." He whispered.

 _Kaoru, I..._

"What's for dinner?" Kaoru asked as their voiced faded off into the distance and they held hands walking out of the room.

"Tonight is Italian."

"Yes!"

 _I'm a bad person, aren't I?_

[end of flashback]

Yes... I'm a bad person. I'm a cruel and mean person. Hikaru thought.

I lied to Kaoru... And that is something I will never forgive myself for.

"I loved and I loved and I lost you... it hurts like hell, Kao.." He grabbed Kaoru's pillow, looking out the window and seeing a bird fly by.

 _Kaoru, I..._

Kaoru smiled down at him from his faded figure sitting cross legged on the bed in front of Hikaru.

 _I'm a selfish person, aren't I?_


End file.
